I Hate The Way You Lie
by jellomello143
Summary: Cammie's so confused, she doesn't know what's happening to all the loved ones around her, all she knows is that the world is slowly turning to ash right before her eyes. She knows things no girl should and it could destroy her. Real summary inside! Book 2
1. Trailer

**Summary: **At the end Cammie was taken from the COC and she saw something that horrified her more then her life. People are going against her and the CIA, or are they? Hearts will break, people will die, the world is slowly going into dust, and things will happen that no one would ever thought would happen. Can Cammie save them all or will everything slip through her fingers before she knows it?

**Trailer/Preview**

**She Never Saw It Coming**

"No you are not here. I killed you!"

"Oh Cameron when are you going to learn?

**But Is She Going Crazy?**

"Please just leave me a lone."

"Look at me! Look what you did to me!"

**No One Will Give Up On Her**

"Where is she?"

"In the COC...but very much alive?"

**Some Things Are Meant To Be Unseen**

I stumbled back not believing what I just saw.

Why would he do this to me?

**People Do Things For A Reason**

"So everything you told me was a lie?"

"Sadly for you yes. But for me? Like heaven."

**Secrets Have To Be Kept**

"Tell me what you know now!"

"Over my dead body."

**What Happens If Those Secrets Go Into The Wrong Hands?**

"Is what you're saying true?"

"Yes. It's more horrible then it sounds. I saw it with my own eyes."

**All Hope Could Be Lost**

"I'm sorry, nobody was meant to get hurt."

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

**She's Lost Between Love**

"I love you."

"Oh cry me a river!"

**And Life**

"B-B-But what will happen with you?"

"If I don't come back...leave and don't look back. Ever."

**Everything Rests In Her Hands**

"Cammie, it's too late."

"It's never too late Isac."

**Sometimes Things Aren't Always As They Seem**

"Cammie-"

"NO YOU LIED TO ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

**It's Life **

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah we got away."

**Or Death?**

"Cammie don't do it, you don't know what you're doing!"

"I know what I'm doing. It's for the better of it."

**But A lot Of Times, People Die. For You.**

"No I'm not letting you!"

"Go now!"

Chapter 1

Nightmare Come True


	2. Nightmare Come True

Chapter 1

Nightmare Come True

My body slammed into the wall as the man punched me in the gut and the blood from my mouth went in different directions and a small squeak escaped form my mouth when he grabbed a hand full of my hair and slammed my head into the cold cement wall.

There was a sickening crack and a lightning of pain swept through my whole body making me gasp and hold my head when he kicked it again. I couldn't speak, and barley breathe or have the energy to move but just enough to kill this man.

He shoved me back into the wall and growled at me "Tell me what you know now!" the man barked but I didn't say anything instead I just stood straight and prepared for the next blow.

He raised his fist and it started for my face. I ducked just as it was about to hit me and it hit the wall instead. The man cursed and held his hand which was bleeding with the broken bones sticking out of the skin.

I moved as fast as my painful body could take me. Quickly and smoothly, I grabbed his head and pulled it to the right with so much speed that I snapped his neck and he was dead in an instant. I breathed a sigh of relief.

No one has known that I have had this bad urge to kill and it gets worse the more I don't do kill. Trust me when I say this but I don't enjoy killing people it's just this bad and painful urge that if I don't kill someone then the world feels like it's going to turn to dust.

In his pockets were a taser, shot gun, 14 napotine patches, a swift army knife, and a metal whip that he uses to hit me on Fridays. If you're wondering how long I've been kept here in the COC then the answer is. One whole month.

I've been here for one whole month now and each day doesn't get any better, if possible it gets worse. I haven't seen Zach since that trader broke into my hotel room in Tennessee. I pushed the thought out of my head and dragged the man's dead body over to the finger scanner that only worked with COC agents.

I grabbed his hand and put his thumb to it. The scanner scanned it (of course) and the steal door to the cold, dark, cement room opened and I was blinded by light that I haven't seen for a month.

My bloody hands covered my bruised and scratched face as I looked away from the light. Finally my eyes got used to the light and I looked down a long white hallway. Why does this look so familiar? Wait a minute...

_~Flash Back/ Dream~_

_ I walked down a white hallway. Everything was so quiet and there wasn't a soul in sight. That's strange isn't the COC supposed to be full of people? Then there was a sound coming from one of the door that was lined down the hallway._

_ Slowly I walked to the door and it sounded like someone was yelling and then there was a bang. I threw the door open and saw a womens dead body on the floor and the man with the gun turn around and smirk at me._

_ I was met with emerald green eyes that I remember killing._

_~Flash Back/ Dream Over~_

I shivered at the memory of the dream and started to walk down the extremely quiet white hall. Then it was heard. There was a woman screaming behind the door from my dream. I was not going to let anyone die!

I through open the door and tackled the man to the floor just as he had pulled out his gun. The woman was standing and looking stunned as I put the knife to the man's throat and looked into his eyes and my heart stopped.

Those stunning emerald green eyes stared into mine but they weren't Zach's. No, these one's were cold and heartless just like its owner. I was in shock and got off as fast as you can with a broken leg and a sprained wrist.

"Hello to you too Cameron." the man smirked at me and is noticed him as Jared Goode. Also known as Zachary Goode's dad that I killed 10 years ago.

"No you are not here I killed you!" I scurried into a corner holding the knife shakily in my hands. I have never been this scared in my life. Well wouldn't you be scared too if the man _you_ killed was standing right there in front of you alive and healthy? Yeah that's what I thought!

He made some tsk sounds and started to walk towards me "Oh Cameron when are you going to learn?" he was too close now so he crouched down next to me and moved my blood stained hair out of my face as the woman watched and not even moving to help me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I cursed myself out in Romanian because my voice cracked. The man smirked and snapped his fingers.

Right then and there my heart stopped, my breath caught in my throat, and I felt like my world just crumbled to pieces because the person who came out of the shadows was the one and only Zachary Goode.

I screamed and sliced the mans cheek, making it start to ooz blood. He yells at Zach to take me away and Zach walks over to me with a smirk on his face but something doesn't seem right about him but I don't know what it is.

He halls me to my feet and roughly grabs my right arm and into the hallway. Once we were there I got my arm out of his grip and turned to him but he just stared at me.

"ZACH!" I threw my arms around him but he surprised me by shoving me off after a moments of hesitation. Tears filled my eyes and I looked at him all sadly trying to figure it out still "What's wrong with you?" I asked

"I'm not who you think I am Cammie." he shoved me into another dark black room. But this time, I couldn't see anything.

What's happened to him?


	3. Love is Beautiful But Can Blind You

Chapter 2

Love Is Beautiful. But Can Blind You.

I sat in one of the darkest corners of the room with my knees to my chest and my arms around them because I couldn't reach the air vent and I didn't have the energy to do anything else. Thoughts ran through my mind like a tornado that cannot be tamed.

Why would he do this? What was he thinking? Does everyone else know? Oh my gosh Louis is going to be crushed! What are they going to do to me? Then I realized something about Zach that I hadn't noticed before.

His skin was extremely cold. Not the warm skin that I had clung to before I left a month ago. What was wrong with him? It was like he just sat in a freezer all day!

Tears threatened to spill over the edge but I wouldn't allow them to. Shakily I stood up and walked around the small dark room and felt around. I scrambled back into the darkest corner again when I heard the steal door open.

In walked the man and Zach. I couldn't help but glare at Zach in my most hateful way. When they first walked in they looked around in confusion, I guess I was a pretty good Chameleon because the zombie Mr. Goode put his hand to his comms unit.

"She's escaped, finds her and bring her to me. Zach stay here in case she comes back." before Zach could answer Mr. Goode walked out, shutting the door behind him.

As quiet as I could, I stayed in the shadows until I was behind him and tackled him. Quickly, I reached into his ear and yanked out the comms unit, and put it in my pocket once I turned it off. Then sat on Zach's stomach and pin his wrists above his hands.

"Cammie get off me!" he yells and lucky for me the room was sound proof or else people would run in and attack me

"No until you tell me what the hell it wrong with you! Zachary Goode I have known you since I was what seven? And ever since then you've wanted me to be your girlfriend so what happened." once I was finished he stopped struggling and his eyes board into mine

"You don't get it do you?" he asked, I noticed something about his eyes...they were...different?

"Get what Zach! That you can't contain your jealousy against Louis? That you're so damn cocky? That that stupid smirk on your face always looks hot but is so freaking annoying? What is there to get!" I practically yelled still holding him down even though he had stopped struggling a few minutes ago

"I'm not who you think I am Cammie. I'm different you wouldn't understand." he looked away and I kept ignoring the coldness of his skin and how his eyes looked kind of like...NO CAMMIE YOU ARE NOT GOING THERE! YOU KNOW THOSE AREN'T TRUE! But your Dad did say that that was what the COC was planning...

"You know you can trust me right?" he didn't respond but just kept staring at me. I leaned down and kissed him softly and noticed his lips were cold too but I didn't care.

I was too caught up in the moment to notice that I had let go of his wrists and my hands were in his hair while his arms circled my waist and pulled me closer so he could deepen the kiss. Once we broke apart we were breathing heavily and just staring into each others eyes.

"You're freezing." I chuckled. He smirked and his arms tightened around my waist but not too much.

"Can I please have my comms back? I think they'll get worried and come looking for me and then that would mean no more me and you time." I looked at his pupils and the didn't delight so I pulled out his comms and gave it to him.

Once he turned it on he stuck it in his ear and started to speak "This is Zach and Chameleon has not come in yet sir." he said and I could hear a faint

"Okay, keep your look out boy, she could be anywhere." Zach took his hand off it and looked at me again as if trying to figure something out but I didn't know what.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him while playing with the hair on his head as he smirked at me

"You." was all he said before planting a sweet kiss on my lips, well as sweet as a cold kiss can be "Cammie can I ask you about a something important." I nodded "If something were different about me, as in I wasn't me what would you do?" That was a strange question

"Um I guess I'd call you a lier and trader and never trust you again but I know you wouldn't do that would you?" he shook his head but doubt was in his eyes "I'm sorry." I said. He smirked and kissed me once more and whispered the two words that I told myself would come back to attack me, and heck knows how much I was right.

"Me too." he slapped a napotine on the back of my neck and I gasped and fell onto his chest again. As I felt his arms circle my waist once again and him place a soft kiss on my forehead one thought popped into my mind before i went unconscious.

_Love just blinded me._

**FOR MY ZAMMIE FANS OUT THERE!**_  
><em>


	4. Falling To Your Death

Chapter 3

Falling To Your Death

_I kept running and didn't look back once. He was chasing me and I was more scared then I was when I found out that Mr. Goode was still alive. It felt like I was being weighed back but kept trying to run no matter how hard it was._

_ Hands grasped my hair and yanked so hard that I flew back and into his body. The night air hugged us as he turned me around and I looked at Zach. He tried kissing me but I screamed and shoved him away form me just in time to see his face and body melting like clay._

_ "No get away from me!" I screamed trying to run again. I shut my eyes tight and opened them again. When I opened them again the scene had changed._

_ I was in a flower field and it was sunny out, I was in a white sun dress and I noticed another boy walking towards me. He was my age, 15, and I noticed who he was right away._

_ "LOUIS!" I ran into his open arms and embraced him as best I could_

_ "I missed you Cammie." his voice changed and I noticed it right away. I tried to pull out of his grasp but it was hard around my waist "Don't be mean." he smirked and his eyes turned white and his teeth turned into daggers a long with his nails which tore my white sun dress open on the side._

_ "NO LET ME GO!" I screamed kneeing him in his spot. He let go and glared at me as I started to run again. I took one more step and all of a sudden the ground under me opened and I started to fall while screaming._

_ Memories circled me but they weren't good ones. I screamed as they started to go faster around me, so fast that I couldn't breathe._

_ "Don't tell a soul." Daddy's voice rang out in my head_

_ "Cammie, I love you. I'm sorry." Zach's voice said "Me too." that was my voice_

_ "__Cammie? Is that you?What's going on?" Abbey's voice said_

_ "Sir she's gone!" the COC man's voice the day I first left_

_ "Hey I'm not cocky! You're just stubborn!" I almost laughed at that one. Almost._

_ "You lost my trust a long time ago!" the memory of me saying that made me shiver, but it was true_

_ "__I did it so you wouldn't get hurt!" I had screamed when I was arguing with Zach_

_ "Nice to have you back General." Brittany had said on the helicopter then it went to the horrible thing of all._

_"So! I still could've come with you? You think I wanted to be here? You think I wanted my dad shot by a five year old? Oh wait it was you!" __I'll never admit it but those words hurt me more then a bullet shot or a broken rib._

_ Everything started to go faster and faster till I could barley breathe. The air was pulled out of my lungs with so much force that I woke up._

The first thing I saw when I first woke up was Zach's face looking down concerned but did I care? No, when I the air filled my lungs again I forced my aching arm up and punched him on his right cheek but instead of him getting hurt it was me.

Once my fist had made contact with his face it was like cold and cement and I heard a crack in my knuckles, making me scream, and held it to my chest. Zach winced at my pain and helped me to sitting position but I just glared at him the whole time.

"I hate you." I spat at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes but they disappeared just as fast as they came but I knew I wasn't imagining things

"Come on Cammie, lets go take you to your room." Zach went to touch my arm but I jerked back fast and glared harshly at him

"Don't you mean my death chamber? You know where you take the girls that fall for you and then you kill them with no regret?" I hissed through clenched teeth and he couldn't even make eye contact with me "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Cammie it's not what you think I'm not who you think I am I'm a-" he was about to finish his sentence but another voice cut him off

"ZACH!" a mans voice called out "ZACH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I recognized the voice right away. Jumping out of the bed, I shoved Zach to the floor not caring about my now broken knuckle, twisted ankle, three broken ribs, bruised arms, and a concussion, run to the window that I just now found and jumped without a parachute.

What could go wrong?


	5. What Could Go Wrong? Oh Yeah That

Chapter 4

What Could Go Wrong? Oh Yeah That.

The wind rushed through my hair and stung my cuts and burns as I fell towards the ground. A grin grew on my face as I looked around but it disappeared when I saw the men surrounding the lake I was about to crash into.

_Crap_. I thought to myself as I pulled out two shotguns from my waist and started to shoot the men in the middle of the forehead with perfect aim but there were too many of them. I pulled out three grenades, pulled out the lever, and through it at the largest groups.

Isn't funny how you can find so much just by attacking someone and taking there things without them noticing at all? Huh good times, good times...

Well anyways...so blood and guts blew up in each and every direction once the bombs went off. I laughed a cold and heartless laugh as my body came in contact with the cold crystal clear water. The pain in my body was almost unbearable and I'm still confused on how I stayed concuss and not even flinched.

As fast as I could, I swam up to the surface and swam to shore, and finally noticed that there was no one around the lake anymore. It was like they all fled from the scene. Hahaha, sissies! That's what I was thinking until I felt something hard and slimy run on my leg making me pull back.

I turned in circles until I got dizzy but couldn't see anything. Again the slimy thing rubbed on my leg but this time I felt something sharp graze my foot making it bleed. Then I felt it.

At first it just felt like a little ripple but then it got bigger and stronger. I jerked back just in time. A full grown tiger shark leaped out of the water with its mouth wide open. It came at me with almost blinding speed and I pulled out my swiss army knife.

Quickly and smoothly, like it didn't take any effort , I did a full circle, kicked the shark in the eye, and brought the knife to its side, slicing open the whole side making blood and guts fall out and inti the water just as the shark stopped moving.

I shoved the knife back into my boot and swam out of the water. There was no one in sight but there was one thing that scarred me. A corn maze. It sat still and silent and I was debating on going in or not until I heard that voice again.

"FIND HER AND BRING HER TO ME BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" His voice rang out into the night air and before I knew what I was doing, I was running into the dark corn maze like my life depended on it, and technically it did.

The black boot cast that stopped at me knee made it harder to run but I still tried my best. I took different twists and turns but no matter what I did they were there but they never saw me. The universe doesn't call me the Chameleon for nothing you know!

There came a point where I tripped and fell making me grit my teeth for four reasons. 1. My ankle twisted again, 2. My ribs started to burn with pain like fire, 3. I made noise, and 4. My head had slammed into the hard ground.

Sneakers popped up in front of my face and I knew who's they were right away and smiled in joy as I looked up into those beautiful lightning blue eyes that I've known for almost all my life.

"Louis! You came for me!" I struggled to my feet and engulfed him in a hug. Now that he was here what could go wrong? Oh yeah this. He surprised me by shoving me onto the ground and tying up my hands.

That's when I noticed it. He was also ice cold like Zach was, his eyes too, and when I hugged him it didn't feel right, it felt like-.

My thoughts were interrupted by him pulling me up to my feet very ruffly. I knew his weakness and I was going to use it against him. I forced tears to fall down my face and looked at him, while making pretend sobs 'escape' my lips.

"W-Why are you d-d-doing this L-L-Louis," more fake tears and I could see the pain on his face "I-I-I thought you l-l-l-loved m-me!" More fake sobs and I 'fell' to my knees and looked up at him even though my knuckle was throbbing of pain, my ribs felt like they were on fire, my head felt like it was going to explode, and my ankle felt like it was going to fall off.

"Cammie, don't try this crap on me." Louis hissed barley even reacting to my 'tears.' I made more tears come out of my eyes and started to 'bawl.'

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU LOUIS!" I scream/sobbed "YOU CHANGED! Y-YOU'RE NOT YOU" No emotion crossed his face what's so ever and then I stopped completely

"What the heck is wrong with you already you dumb bell?" I asked after untying my wrists, standing up, and putting my hands on my hips while cocking my head to the right a little. Again no emotion crossed his face, it was like he didn't have any emotion at all. But that's not what scared me.

What scared me was the fact was that he looked at me with only one emotion and one emotion only. And what was that emotion you're wondering? Disgust. Total and utter disgust. And for the second time today my heart broke into tiny tiny pieces and scattered around the world all over again.

"Louis?" I mentally slapped myself out because my stupid voice cracked, but that expression never left his face and it just made me want to curl into a corner and cry until there's no more tears left to cry.

I stood up and looked up at him (he's always been at least an inch taller then me.) Louis grabbed my neck and slammed my body into the ground, making me yelp in pain. He squeezed till he cut off my air and I knew there was only one last choice in order to make him stop because I knew he'd stop at nothing till he killed me.

I took out my gun.

I raised it to his head.

I pulled the trigger.

He went up in flames.

Right in front of me.

And I watched.

Then ran.

And didn't look back.

Leaving him.

To die.

Alone.

** Ok people! Thanks for reviewing again, and no he is not a vampire! None of you will get it right but every chapter I will throw in one clue to what he is, actually what they all are! If you have a guess PM me and I'll answer you, that way, if you get it right then at least you won't ruin the surprise! HeHeHe so review and I'll be posting ASAP!**

** Clue #1: They don't like water.**


	6. Running Caught SUPRISE!

Chapter 5

Running. Caught. SUPRISE!

Running in a corn maze is hard when you have multiple wounds and are drenched head to toe in water, blood, and mud. The air in my lungs had come back and I was breathing a little clearer. The sound of a helicopter filled the air above me and I looked up to see at least five helicopters with huge lights searching the corn maze.

For me.

"Damn it." I whispered and started army crawling the best I could with my wet clothes. I rolled over just as one of the helicopter lights skimmed over the spot I was at but I couldn't get the picture of Louis out of my head.

It kind of looked like he was- NO CAMMIE YOU'RE JUST HULICANTING FROM THE COLD WATER AND THE LOSE OF BLOOD! Clam down. Breathe in breathe out, breathe in breathe out breathe in brea- OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

What the heck? I asked myself as I looked around thinking I just heard someone yell at me to shut up then realized it was just my mind. That was strange...maybe I am going crazy? No, that's not possible, Cameron Ann Morgan does not go crazy!

She is very serious about her killing life and getting out of crap like this so hurry your stupid butt up and go, go, GO!

I got to my feet and ran. Another beam of light skimmed another place where I had been standing before but I had moved just in time for it not to get me. I did a quick back flip, cart wheel, and from flip before snapping some guys neck with the flick of my wrist.

And when I did there was a snap like some wi- stop it Cameron, you need to focus and stop hallucinating about what you hear and see.

Finally after exactly 2 hours, 25 minutes, 7 seconds, and 78 milliseconds, I finally made it out without being caught and killed over 34 people in less then 5 minutes! YES I MADE IT OUT! I jogged/limped my way out with a huge grin on my face but it disappeared when I felt the gun press to my back.

"Now lets make this easy for you and me both Cameron. Get on the damn helicopter WITHOUT any trouble and we won't have any problems got it?" she asked. Her voice. Anna Fetterman. Gosh and I always thought she was a good person too.

Her hands were also cold and there was something in her voice? It was kind of scratchy but that wasn't it? I turned around towards her as the sound of a helicopter got louder and closer.

"Anna? What the hell are you doing! You're a Gallagher Girl! You can't be betraying them! You're nice they're not, please don't do this." Instead of a frown taking over Anna's face, a smile did, and not those nice smiles, but a sickening and mean smile, the kind that make you want to gag and bark.

"Oh please Cammie, you have no idea do you? We are two _very _different people plus, no one asked or told you to like me so give me a favor and stand up." She demanded but I was too caught up in my thoughts to really pay any attention to what she had just said except for a few parts.

_What does she mean by we are two very different people? I mean yes, I know I've killed over one million people but we are, well I was, a Gallagher Girl but now she's turning it all down for the COC?_

"I'm sorry Anna but I need to ask you a very important question." I shook my head and mentally laughed at myself for doing what I was about to do, but for me it was so worth it.

"Oh my gosh please hurry up." she kept the gun on my back so I just turned so it was on my stomach and smirked at her

"Did you forget to take your pills again?" Before she could pull the trigger I grabbed her wrist, twisted it, and the gun dropped out of her hand, which I caught it after shoving her cold body on the ground.

Wait cold? I turned back to her and froze in shock at what I saw. But before I could make out completely on what I saw a helicopter light shone on me. I looked up, forgetting about Anna and the weird thing I saw on her and saw CIA printed on the side.

My insides did triple back flips but the moment was over when a flash of red light hit me hard in the side and next thing I know my whole side was burning in pain and bleeding. The air had knocked out of my lungs and I collapsed on the ground and saw four ropes fall from the helicopter and four armed and black figures fall from it.

My vision started to blur but I could still see the red glow, the black figures, and barley make out Mr. Baxter also known as Bex's dad and yes he visited one in the three days that I stayed at Gallagher before leaving and getting taken.

Everything started to go fuzzy but one thing freaked me out before I went out completely. Anna had looked at me with so much anger and hatred that it hurt but that wasn't it.

It was the fact that when Anna looked at me.

Her eyes were different in a way you couldn't think of possible.

**Mr. Baxter's POV**

It has been a month since Cameron Ann Morgan went missing. Her mother and godfather sent out a rescue mission all around the world, searching each and every part of the universe looking for her but she was no where to be found.

At night, three of my team mates and I got into the helicopter and went into the state of Nashville Tennessee where they found out another COC base was and that that was where the new leader was at.

As they searched they noticed that one of the corn field was moving a lot and sirens were going off along with lights from the tall gray brick building next to it. Helicopters were in the air searching the grounds like something, or someone, had escaped.

And then we saw her. Cammie. She was covered in blood and drenched with water. The poor girl had cuts and bruises all over her arms, legs, face, and on her revealed stomach where her clothes were shredded.

Cammie came to the edge of the corn maze and grinned in relief but clutched her rib cage. But her smile disappeared when Anna Fetterman put a gun to Cammie's back and hissed something in her ear. Cammie turned around and I read her lips.

After there little conversation I noticed Cammie turned around and smirked at Anna then said the stupidest thing that only Cammie would even think to do at a time like this because that's just the kind of girl she is.

"Did you forget to take your pills again?" Cammie moved swiftly and fast like it took no force even in her condition. Our helicopter got closer and I told the pilot, Ralph, to move the lights to her. Once they were on Cammie she looked up and smiled at us and then the unexpected happened.

A red laser came out of no where and shot Cammie in the side, sending her flying with a huge gash of fresh and running blood on her side. Cammie struggled to catch her breath and clutched at her fresh and very new wound.

"GO GO GO!" I ordered. The four of us let the ropes down and we all slide down the ropes only to come face to face with a very angry Anna. But her eyes, they were-

My thoughts were cut off when she pulled out a machine gun from no where and started to shoot at us. Quickly I dodged the bullets, ran to Cammie, picked her up bridal style, and ran back to the helicopter.

Once I got back to the helicopter I placed Cammie on the floor of it and gently shook her shoulders. She groaned in pain but her eyes fluttered open.

"M-Mr. Baxter?" her voice sounded dry and croaky but she didn't even flinch

"I have to go help the others okay Cammie, I'll be right back I promise." With that said she bolted up right and didn't flinch _at all _and looked me dead in the eyes but they were emotionless just like her face.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." she hissed through clenched teeth and I mentally flinched at how hard this 15 year olds voice is. This used to be the sweet and smiley little girl that he used to know, now she was a murderer. Killer. Assassin. And she managed to survive 10 years with one boy and her dogs dying one by one.

When shoulder I tell her about what happened to her dogs this past month. Long story short, Speed and Killer are the last ones left.

"I have to Cammie, they're my team." I shook my head and turned around but she grabbed my arm

"No I'm not letting you." I noticed her eyes were a weird color, or colors. Light purple outlined the lightning blue eyes with golden flecks inside the lightning blue. I've never seen anything like it before it was just so...strange?

"Go now." I turned around again but her hand on my shoulder stopped me

"What about Bex? And your wife? You're not going to come back and I know that for a fact." her voice was dead calm and serious. How does this young girl manage to have such a commanding voice?

"If I don't then tell them I love them and I'll be watching over them, but you don't know if I won't come back or not." I stated getting a little mad that she thought I was going to die and getting angrier when I saw the corners of her lips twitch into a small smile and her giggle.

"Yes I do. I'll tell them that since you aren't going to come back." I yanked my arm away and looked at her in disbelief and couldn't believe this was _the_ Rachael Morgan's daughter. Something was very wrong with this girl.

But deep down I knew she was right about it.

I wasn't going to come back a live.

**My POV**

I watched Mr. Baxter run away from me with a freaked out expression on his face and to be honest, I would too if a 15 year old girl was telling me that I wasn't going to come back a live but I was just being honest!

My side ached of pain and I looked down at it. There was a huge gap but I didn't care. Quickly I scrambled to my feet and went to the pilots spot which was empty like the rest of the helicopter. I started the helicopter up and took off.

Once I was a few feet away a high pitch whistling sound filled the air around me and I looked around to see what it was. A bomb. But it was too late.

The helicopter blew up with me inside of it still.

**Really sorry i havn't been undating latley, with volleyball, homework, and school I'm kind of busy but i hoped you guys like it and i made it a little long for you as an apology!**


	7. OMG

Chapter 6

O.M.G

The flames surrounded me but I didn't scream. Quickly the helicopter started to fall to the ground. Before I could get the buckle off, the helicopter hit the ground and it exploded throwing me out of the buckle and sending me into the sky and crashing to the ground.

I screamed when my body came in contact with the hard ground. Red dots blurred my vision and I went into a deep and painful dream.

No nightmare.

_ "Cameron Ann Morgan, we meet again." she told me with that sick smirk on her face but I all I did was glare at her_

_ "What do you want Cassandra." I hissed through clenched teeth even though I was tied up and to a metal chair_

_ "How long has it been since you betrayed us? A year or two?" she asked me while circling the 10 year old me like I was her pry_

_ "Cassandra, stop changing the subject and answer the question. What. Do. You. Want." my fists clenched behind me and I looked her dead in the eye as her smirk fell from her face, turning to seriousness_

_ "You know what I want dear Cameron. You betrayed us and ran away from us." Her hands balled up into fists and she glared at me_

_ "I'm sorry can you please be more pacific? Oh and FYI I ran away from everyone." I shot back not taking my eyes off her_

_ "Ugh! You were always impossible to handle! I swear you could be the most stubborn child I know! Cameron Ann Morgan you know what I'm talking about so don't try that on me!" she gritted her teeth and stopped in front of me then took a deep breath in and let it out "Tell me what you know now!"_

_ I smirked at her "Over my dead body." she sighed and rubbed her temples_

_ "Cameron, I'm giving you five more years to tell me. You can run but you can't hide. If you chose not to come back then I will come and hunt you down myself. You know the last bite of my plan and I need you to tell me. Five years Cameron."_

I groaned and opened my eyes, screamed, and shut them imminently regretting opening them only to meet a bright light that made me feel like my head was going to explode.

"Is she awake?" A female's voice asked and then I heard a slap

"Of course she's bloody awake you bloody idiot! She wouldn't be if she didn't scream! Gosh sometimes I don't know what the bloody hell I'm still doing here." a British accent said and then I heard a grumble of "You didn't have to hit me."

Slowly and carefully I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly only to see my best British friends face hovering over mine, with her dark brown hair tickling my face.

"Oh bloody hell Cammie! You scared me to death!" Even though I was looking at this strong girl something didn't feel right but I didn't know what it was. It was right there at the tip of my brain but I couldn't get it. It was just out of reach.

"W-What? W-Where are we?" my voice sounded like I had just come back from the dead or have been eating mud and rocks all my life and I felt like crap.

She gave me a weird look "We're in the COC duh? Gosh how hard did you hit your head?" she laughed playfully but there was scratching in it

"We're in the COC? We have to get out or they'll hurt you!" I said in panic but she just giggled again. Wait giggled? BEX DOSEN'T GIGGLE?

"Wow I guess you hit your head harder then I thought! Please Cammie, if you weren't part of the COC then you'd be dead by now!"

"Say what now?"

**Yeah yeah yeah, i know that i forgot to post the clue on the last chapter so I'll be putting two clue's on this one and a sneak peak! OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? CAMMIE'S IN THE COC! Hahaha okay so I'll be posting up the next Chapter ASAP and no they are not cats, vampires, evil twins, clones, or pony's!**

**Clue 2: They are not animals or mythical creatures**

**Clue 3: They barley have emotion**

**~Sneak Peak~**

"So everything you told me was a lie?" i asked feeling a sharp pain in my heart, but you would too if your injuries were as serious as mine

"Sadly for you yes. But for me? Like heaven." He told me while putting that stupid smirk on his face

"Why? Why would you do this? Why would you lie to me?" i asked feeling the anger well up bigger in me

"Cammie, I'm a COC agent, i have to lie," He pulled out a gun and put it to my throbbing head "Now start walking before i shoot your brains out! And don't think i won't because I can prove you wrong."

And I knew that from here out whether i live, or die, that i would never **_ever _**trust Zachary Jared Goode again.


	8. AN:Sorry

**Okay so I'm very sorry but i might not be able to update for a while, something's wrong with my computer so i can't write anything but i swear once my dad fixes it I'll get right to work! Hope you understand bye!**

**~Marina~  
><strong>


	9. Oh No He Didn't

Chapter 7

Oh No He Didn't

"You know what I said! Gosh what is wrong with you today?" she shook her head and walked out of the room I was in while shaking her head in confusion. Something was seriously wrong with her.

"No something is seriously wrong with you! We are against the COC not with them! Bex, are you feeling okay?" I asked feeling her forehead and pulled back imminently.

It was ice cold.

I mentally shuddered and gave her a strange look as she looked at me the same way Louis had looked at me. Louis. I shivered at the thought of having to kill him. I would never live this down knowing that I killed my best friend and first love.

"What the hell is your bloody problem Cammie? You're talking bloody nonsense, we are the COC. Did you forget? If the general dies you take over since you're his first in command after him!" I staggered back and felt more pain flee through my whole body.

"Can you please repeat that last sentence for me? I don't think I heard you right?" I asked gripping one of the table's edges

"You are first in command after the General, so if he dies you take over the COC! But after that move with trying to kill him he ordered some people to come and kill you but lucky for you me and Zach had convinced him not to and to give you another chance."

I remember the first day that I joined the COC like it was just yesterday.

_~Flash Back~_

_ I was four and standing up facing the biggest bully in the school. Mike Grunt. He was horrible and mean and kept trying to steal my money for lunch but today when he messed with my best friend Gracie I was not going to let him get away with it._

_ "Leave her alone!" I hissed through gritted teeth with my hands curled into fists by my sides. Mike has always been two years older then me and whenever there are no teachers around he comes and picks on me like I'm some rag doll that he thinks he can just throw around._

_ He laughed cruelly "Whatcha gonna do about it little girl." He put his big meaty hand on my shoulder but I was not going to take this. _

_ Once his hand touch my shoulder I grabbed him and flipped him over my shoulder, onto his stomach, grabbed his arm, sat on his back, and twisted his arm behind his back in a very painful angle just like Daddy taught me.._

_ I leaned down so my lips were next to his ear and hissed "Listen up meat hands, you try messing with me or my friends again then you will not live to see another day of light do you hear me?" I could practically feel him shaking in fear under me._

_ "Yes...please get off." I got off of him and walked away_

_~Later That Day~_

_ I was walking home when all of a sudden I was yanked into the forest by a woman's hand and next thing I know I was surrounded by all these people in black. Fear was sweeping over my body as I tried to find an escape but there wasn't even a gap._

_ When I thought that there would be nothing left I started to throw punches. A few of them worked but other's didn't. Finally it took four of the people to hold me and tie me to a tree with some really strong rope that I was working on untying just like Daddy taught me._

_ "What do you want." I asked through clenched teeth, and lady with stunning emerald green eyes emerged from the crowed of people in black_

_ "Oh you have something we want, you hold the key to our destiny." the lady told me as I almost got the bonds undone _

_ "I have nothing you want." I told them and if you're wondering, yes I was a very stubborn and strong 4-year-old-girl_

_ She gave me this smirk that said I-know-something-you-don't-know so I gave her the I-don't-care look and she growled at me_

_ "Maybe if you join to the COC with us then we'll leave you alone...for now...we just won't to know what you know and have what you have that's will give us the world, and if you join then you can rule it with us." I thought about it for a moment_

_ Being ruler of the world or staying and being a loser? I thought to myself and made my decision_

_ "Sure why not but I don't know what you want." I had finally untied my hands and stuck out one of them to shake one of hers_

_ "Don't worry it's in you somewhere. If you don't remember in a year we'll have to come looking for you." I nodded and started walking home again_

_~Flash Back Over~_

I sighed, why was I such a freaking stubborn kid? I don't need the COC! I'm the Chameleon, I don't need anyone but my dogs.

"Well Bex you should know I quit, I don't want to take over the world with anyone of you horrible and cruel people." I told her and her smile disappeared into a frown

"They were afraid you were going to say that, I'll be right back, just...don't touch anything." She stomped out of the room, literally, and slammed the door on the way out.

I sighed again and shook my head. Quickly I did a 360 to see what my surroundings were. Small room with barley anything in it. I was about to jump into the air vent over my head when all of the sudden the door flew open and in walked a very mad looking Zach.

"Hi Zach." I glared at him as he glared back and stayed next to the door "You're the best she could send? Wow I feel so safe." I told him with sarcasm oozing out of my voice. His teeth grit and his glare got harder

"Why did you leave the COC? You could be one of us! You can rule the world once we get that special thing out of you." He smirked at me with his last sentence and I was completely and uterally confused

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Zach but I don't have anything you could possibly want, I can barley even remember what my dad told me when I was younger so sorry." I smirked at him

"Fine be that way I guess I'll have to kill you now." I looked at him in disbelief and took a step back. I gritted my teeth at the pain in my ankle, ribs, head, and arm.

"So everything you told me was a lie?" I asked feeling a sharp pain in my heart, but you would too if your injuries were as serious as mine

"Sadly for you yes. But for me? Like heaven." He told me putting that stupid smirk on his face

"Why? Why would you do this? Why would you lie to me?" I asked feeling the anger well up bigger in me

"Cammie, I'm a COC agent, I have to lie," He pulled out a gun and put it to my throbbing head "Now start walking before I shoot your brains out! And don't think I won't because I can prove you wrong."

And I knew that from here out whether I live, or die, that I would never _**ever**_ trust Zachary Jared Goode again.

I was shoved out the door and once I was out a cloth went to my face and everything went fuzzy. Then black.


	10. What The Heck?

Chapter 8

What The Heck?

**Xavier's POV**

I watched as the coms slipped from Liz's hand and her hands went to her mouth as tears fell down her face and her eyes closed.

"Liz! What happened? What do you know? Where's my sister at?" I asked frantically running to her and putting my hands on her shoulder. She shook her head furiously and gave me a sad look "Please Liz, what did you hear?"

It's been two months and one week since Cammie went missing and Bex, Zach, Grant, Tina, Anna, Louis, and Nick have been missing for a week now. Some of the other Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys have gone missing too but they are no where to be found.

"Liz. Tell me what you heard. Now." I demanded looking her in the eyes. I needed to know if my twin sister was okay. She squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head while taking her hands away from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Xavier...Cammie...Bex...Zach," Broke out in more sobs so I picked up the coms and listened. It was Cammie and Zach.

I listened to their whole conversation and then dropped the coms. She was part of the COC and she didn't even tell me? What is wrong with this world!

"We need to go get her, they're going to kill her if we don't." She nodded and just then Macey burst into the room with her eyes wide and tears streaming down her face with a huge slash of blood going down her side with a bleeding gash. She fell to the floor crying.

"I-I'm so sorry Liz, I tried to stop them," she gasped for air as we helped her up and tried to ix her wound "T-They were too strong, C-Cammie, s-she's alive. I found her and they k-know." The bleeding from her wound wouldn't stop and she kept heaving like a wild animal

"Macey what happened?" Liz asked with panic in her voice

"Liz, I-I'm sorry. They took Jonas. B-Bex was w-with them a-and she d-d-did this t-to me." Liz had more tears going down her face and she ran into the bathroom.

"C-Cammie. I know where she is." Macey finally told me

"Where is she?" My voice sound desperate but I needed to know where Cammie was.

"In the COC...but very much alive?" I didn't know what Macey meant but Macey had already fallen asleep from lose of blood.

I sighed and then from the coms that me and Liz were listening to came a blood curling scream.

Cammie.

**Sorry it's so short but i promise the next chapter will be awesome. And guess what? Part of the secret will be reviled next chapter!**

**Clue 4: They are not human.**

**Clue 5: They can kill you and not even care.**


	11. AN: LOL

**A/N:**

**Oh my gosh SOrry i haven't updated in FOREVER but i have freaky news. SO i was in science listening to the names of people and guess what? There is a boy named Dakota BAXTER and a girl named Ivy MCHENRY and a girl named CAMMIE! I swear that that is one of the freakiest things ever! Ivy's one of my friends, me and Dakota talk a little and Cammie and i say our little hello's. But yeah freaky chiz well I'll be updating soon and again sorry for the long wait and thanks for being patient!  
><strong>


	12. Are They?

Chapter 9

Are They?

**My POV**

What woke me was a sharp pain my stomach next to my belly button. It stung like crazy and I felt as if I was being held down. Oh wait never mind I was! There were metal chains holding me down and digging into my wrists and ankles.

The pain was getting harder to bare. I screamed my lungs out scaring the people that were around me and the pain stopped. I kicked my ankles and wiggled like crazy but not even the four buff guys could keep me still.

I screamed harder and louder even though my neck felt raw and cut. My knee got one of the men in the stomach and he tumbled over hitting a button on the way down, which released the chains. There was a small knife dug deep in to my skin on my stomach and it felt like it was cutting my insides.

I used my good arm to yank it out. I grit my teeth hard and bit my tongue, making it bleed to keep from screaming. 10 men ran at me. I did a three scissor kicks (while ignoring the strike of pain filling every inch of my body), two 360's, and snapped five necks.

Lucky for me no one was able to reach the alarm button so I was safe. My body throbbed of pain but being as stubborn as I am, I ignored it. Instead I limped to the door and slowly opened it. Nobody was in the halls?

"Strange..." I murmured to myself and slowly limped out while staying in the shadows, away from the cameras.

I stumbled around and looked in rooms never finding anything until I came to the one room that was dark other then the x-rays ad pictures hanging on the walls. They were of me.

There was of me going into my favorite secret passage way in Gallagher, then the one of me and Louis coming out of Starbucks, me walking through the woods with Speed, Naughty, and Danger, Louis, Joey, and me on top of the roof on the 4th of July, Louis, Joey, and me on Halloween night, and then me talking to Louis when I first met him.

"They've been following me my whole life?" I gasped then my eyes landed on the x-rays and I wanted to puke.

It was an x-ray of my stomach from where they were cutting. In my stomach was a chip. And no not the chips you eat I mean the type of computer chips that hold data and stuff like that. Yes I have a chip in me.

_"Don't worry, it's in you somewhere." _Cassandra's words floated through my head like fog and clouds and I felt weak in the knees.

The door to the room opened and I hid in the shadows and in walked Zach, Mr. Goode, and...Cassandra Goode. Again everything around me started to spin and I felt dizzy and sick, as if I could just throw up right here right now.

"She just got out! You can't blame me for that can you?" Zach yelled throwing his hands up in the air like a psycho and I covered my mouth from screaming when I noticed something horribly wrong.

"Then find her! We can't risk losing her when we were so close to getting the information out of her!" Mr. Goode yelled at Zach and I could see a vain pop out on his forehead on which he pushed back into place so it was unnoticeable again.

I covered my mouth to keep from screaming when Cassandra pulled out three pictures. The first was of me laying on the cement floor bruise and bloody about a day ago when the man had just finished hitting me.

The second was of me hanging over the acid when I was nine and then the third one made me want to crawl deep into a dark corner and cry, scream, and murder myself.

It was the day I had first come to Gallagher Academy when Zach had shoved me into the wall in the secret passage way, when he first kissed me by force.

They've been watching me! Everywhere I go they've been watching! I was never safe, because they were there, hidden somewhere in the crowd. Watching. Waiting. And my dogs never sensed it...well actually Danger and Killer always growl at random spots and then Speed, Hidden, and Sneaky always disappeared some place in a crowded place and came back with some blood on them that was barley noticeable.

"You see these? They're her! How can you lose her? I mean we lost her a lot in crowds or when she was hiding in the shadows but other then that she was always out in the open with a different appearance. Find her and bring her to me or I'll disconnect your pro-" she was cut off by me stumbling back and crashing into a filing cabinet.

Files fell out ad one opened. It was mine. There was a picture of me, glaring at the camera. Quickly I gathered it up in my arms and hid so deep in the shadows I couldn't even see my own hand when it was barley touching my nose.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked in a panic and all three of them ran over to where I was just a few minutes ago only to find a lot of flies on the floor

"She was here, find her and bring her to me." Cassandra said and left with the other two following, leaving my mess. I waited 42 minutes and 33 seconds before I walked out of the shadows and back to the files.

"Idiots." I muttered while giving a low chuckle that sounded like I was chocking. Quickly I moved the files around until I found the file I was looking for.

I picked up Zach's file and tucked it under my arm along with my file. Looking around to make sure I was good to go I raced out of the room. The halls were still bright and white so I just walked down the right.

There was a bunch of different twists and turns but I didn't care. Well not until I heard about several voices walking in my direction. I looked around in panic and ran through the first door I laid eyes on which was a dark metal door that sounded noisy on the other side. Perfect.

But when I got in I wanted to scream. All around me were people. No not people but robot people. Different people, different faces, but the same emotion. Emotionless. The color in my face drowned out and I felt faint.

Quickly I flipped open Zach's folder and read over it as fast as I possibly could.

**Subject 6**

**Name: Zachary Jared Goode**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'11**

**Parent(s): Cassandra Goode (dead) and Jared Goode (dead)**

**Siblings: Micheal Goode (dead) and Grace Goode (dead)**

**Relationship: None**

**Subject: 6**

**Likes: Smirking, sports, attention, Cameron Morgan, horror movies, and pizza**

**Dislikes: Spinach, his parents, the COC, and not smirking**

**Blood Type: O-Positive**

**Code Name: Shadows**

**Mission: Kill Subject 1**

**Mission: Failed**

**About: Was supposed to kill Subject 1 but failed mission. Was third in Command until he failed mission. Is to be killed in three weeks on September 28, 2011 after clone robot is made.**

**Future: Not to have one.**

Once I was done reading it I gasped in horror. This was supposed to be Zach's fate? That's horrible! And his mission? EVEN MORE HORRIBLE!

"He was supposed to kill Subject 1...how could he?" I whispered and took out my file and read over it in horror at what I read.

**Subject 1**

**Name: Cameron Ann Morgan**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'9**

**Parent(s): Mathew Morgan (dead) and Rachael Morgan (alive)**

**Siblings: Xavier Morgan (alive), Isac Morgan (prisoner), and Peter Morgan (prisoner)**

**Relationship: None**

**Subject: 1**

**Likes: Killing, guns, her dogs, and blending in with surroundings**

**Dislikes: People, the COC, and girly things**

**Blood Type: AB Negative**

**Code Name: Chameleon**

**Mission: Find out the information**

**Mission: Failed**

**About: Joined the COC at age 4 but tried to quit. Was second in Command until Subject 1 betray the COC by running. Was supposed to have given the important information to COC but failed to.**

**Future: Destroy the world.**

Tears threatened to go over the edge of my eye lids but I refused to let them. How did they know my blood type? How am I Subject 1? WHY AM I GOING TO DESTROY THE WORLD?

"Why me? Why me out of all people me." I let the tears flow and then something that sounded like metal hit the hard cement floor in front of me.

I looked at boots that looked a lot like mine and looked up at me. But it wasn't me. It was robot me. My robot clone. It all makes sense now!

Zach's eyes looking strange: wires

Louis blowing up into flames: gas

The vein in Mr. Goode's forehead: a wire

Everyone's emotions: they don't have any

The cold skin, weird eyes, no emotion, scratchy voices, weird behavior, not liking water, and betrayers. It all equals up to robots!

_ I covered my mouth from screaming when I noticed something horribly wrong. On the back of his biceps was not skin but metal. He had metal arms!_

Yes that's it. But how did they get them all?

"Who are you?" I asked stupidly and mentally smacked myself for showing weakness in front of this other me

"I'm you of course, only better. Don't worry you'll be dead soon so lets go and get this over with." The other me smacked a napotine patch on my forehead but not before I saw a door open and white light come pouring out.

Inside I saw them. People. They were in single giant glass tubes with there heads handing as if they were sleeping and they were all dressed in white long sleeve shirts and white long sleeve pants.

Their tubes were going into the ground.

And I saw Zach.

The real one.

In one of the tubes.

With his eyes wide open.

**Sorry i haven't been posting lately, the only reason i got to post now is because I'm watching my sick baby sister and i just finished this chapter. Is it getting good or bad? Well review and thanks for waiting!**


	13. It's All My Fault

Chapter 10

It's All My Fault.

_ Pictures flashed through my mind at the speed of light, I could barley make out any of them, it was such a blur. I could make out a lot of them but not all._

_ The world, then buildings and people. Then the world on fire, people running and screaming in horror, with buildings toppling over and burning to ash. Forest fires, jungle fires, islands exploding, and islands sinking under the ocean and sea._

_ Men trying to stop the fires, mothers trying to get their young ones to safety but all around there was some kind of crisis nowhere was safe._

_ Then it stopped at a picture. All around there were burning buildings, clashing waves, people dying or trying to get to safety but on top of one building was a man. He was smiling out at the new world around him but there in the back round was a girl standing on top of the same building a few feet behind him._

_ Her almost brown hair blowing behind her, her hands clenched into fists next to her sides while tears trailed down her face from her multicolored eyes and multiple emotions crossed over her lightly tanned face but there were three emotions clear on her face._

_ Anger: she let everyone down, let everything slip through her fingers so easily when she wasn't paying attention._

_ Hurt: she was selfish not to let anyone help her with this problem, she thought she could do it alone but she was wrong._

_ And Disgust: for herself. They wanted to help, she pushed them away, she almost died, people died for her and all she can do is watch because she held all that information and they got it. _

_ That girl, was me._

My eyes shot open. I couldn't even think about what I just saw in my dream. Instead of being on a table while people surrounded me and tried to cut me open to get the information, I was in a dark room with not even a little bit of light.

"What the-," I was cut off by a door slamming open and light pouring in, blinding me and making me shriek in pain.

"Come on," I knew that voice and my eyes watered with tears.

"Xavier?" I asked my voice strong but if you were really listening closely, you could hear the strong hurt in it.

How could they do this? Why would they take someone I love so much none the less my own flesh and blood! My freaking twin brother for crying out loud!

"Shut up and get your dumb butt up off the ground." he told me with no emotion in his eyes nor on his face. Slowly I stood up and walked over to him and touched his arm just in case.

Ice cold.

I mentally sighed and pulled my hand away as he grabbed my arm rather ruffly and yanked me through the freaking light hall. My eyes burned and next thing I knew everything was black.

I woke up to a body filling pain. I groaned in pain and tried to move but couldn't do it. Quickly I breathed in and a thick pain filled my body. Struggling to keep it in I slowly turned my head and looked around the room.

My wrists were in thick and strong leather that dug into my skin if I even move a millimeter. I gasped when I felt the sharpness of the cold metal knife come together with my warm and dirty skin.

"Please just leave me alone," I whine trying to get out of the bonds. I don't care if they cut me, I'll cut off my own damn god hands just to get out of these son of a gun bonds.

"Look at me! Look what you did to me," slowly and weekly I looked up at the boy I thought I was in love with but thought wrong. So wrong.

He had those wires behind his not so stunning emerald green eyes and there was static behind his words while his metal scented breath got into my face. I coughed at the horrid smell and gagged a little and said the stupidest thing that I could say a situation like this.

"Seriously dude, take a freaking breath mint of go live in the auto shop, 'cause your breath smells like what you are," he frowned at me and glared. He glared so hard that I swear if he didn't stop his face would either stay like that or my face would melt off under his gaze.

Yes it's that hard.

"Don't talk to me like that," he told me still glaring

"Talk to you like what," his cold, hard hand came in contact with my face, knocking out one of my back molars. I spit it at his eye and he slapped me again sending blood into my mouth.

"Cassandra was right, you are stupid," everything went black...again

_Nothing will be the same when I wake up, I can promise myself that._

**I'm REALLY sorry it's been along time but I've had much homework to do that by the time I'm done it's already time for me to hit the hay. I P-R-O-M-I-S-E (that's my middle name hehehe) ****that i WILL update ASAP! Review! and sorry again!**_  
><em>


	14. What Just Happend?

Chapter 11

What Just Happened?

**Liz's POV**

"Where is everyone?" I asked Macey while we sat in our room talking about different things. Today Xavier never came by to pick up his math books that he left in our room and then I can't find Jonas ANYWHERE!

I'm getting worried.

"Liz, calm down I'm sure that everyone's just on a mission or something okay?" Macey tried to make me feel better but I was freaking out

"But what if something bad happened to all of them? There's only 24 more students in this school and there used to be 2,224,456," I told her "And Cammie's tracker got disconnected. Something bad is going to happen Macey, I can feel it."

Macey sighed and put her magazine down. She walked over to me and slung her arm over my shoulder.

"Liz, seriously calm down. There is nothing to worry about. We have our best CIA agents going after her so there us nothing and when I say that I mean it, nothing going on," I gulped and stood up walking to the door and turned towards her.

"I'm going to go look for Jonas again," she simply nods and I leave her in the room alone. I walk down the dark and empty halls searching for Jonas and trying to figure out what's going on.

_Macey's wrong. People are going missing and she doesn't even care! Doesn't she care that Bex, Grant, Nick, Jonas, Zach, and Cammie are gone? How can she be so selfish?_

While I was pondering over all this I didn't notice the shadow going by me and the door to my room open. Then there was a scream. It was Macey's.

I turned on my heel and threw the door open. Macey was unconscious on the floor. There was a shuffle in the darkest corner of the room and then there she was.

Cammie.

"Oh my goodness Cammie!" I ran to her but stopped cold in my tracks when I noticed the gun in her hands and the evil smile on her face "C-Cammie?" I stuttered stepping back but bumping into something hard and cold.

I turned around to see Zach. But he didn't look the same. Some what different. I stumbled back and hit another cold and hard thing and realized it was Cammie again.

"C-Cammie?" I asked again and she grinned but it had no emotion to it

"Yeah, but better," she slapped a nepotine patch on my forehead and I was out in a matter of seconds


	15. No, No, No, No! This Is Not Happening!

Chapter 12

No, No, No, No! This Is Not Happening!

**My POV**

I jolted awake but I couldn't open my eyes. Every time I tried my head throbbed right away. I wanted to groan but I could even do that either. Every time I tried a shock of pain would go through my whole body.

_What the heck? What's happening? Why can't I move? Why can't I open my eyes? _I thought to myself and tried to move only to receive a shock wave of pain.

_HOLY CRAP! HOLY MOTHER OF FREAKING GOSH! WHAT THE HELL JUST FREKAING HAPPENED? _I screamed in my head

"_Gallagher Girl, stop it's no use, even if you do they'll shut your body down right away," _Zach's voice said in my head

"_WTF? Zach? Get the freak out of my freaking head! You have no business being here!" _I yelled at him in my head

"_I can do what I want," _his thoughts told me. Stupid cocky boy. I was not and I mean _not _going to give up. Not even if that meant killing myself I _will _get out of this!

I struggled harder then I had before and felt like I could just pass out because of the pain.

_PUSH IT MORGAN! _I thought/ thought screamed to myself.

_"You're just going to hurt yourself," _Zach's thoughts told me

_"Don't you freaking tell me that! I've had bruise ribs, broken arms, head busted open, torn muscles, drowned, suffocated, and stopped breathing a couple times. I still haven't broken. What makes you think they can hurt me?" _I yelled in my head at him once again.

I pushed and pushed myself harder and harder as the pain got worse and worse. A scream was banging on my chest so hard I was afraid it would break through with the pressure. A very small gasp broke through my mouth and a unbearable pain shot through my heart.

Another gasp broke through again but this time stronger. More pain. Another gasp. More pain. A sob. _More_ pain. A harder sob. **More **pain. I couldn't take it anymore! I screamed my lungs out, the sound echoing off the glass I was in and hurting my ears only making me scream worse.

Pain shot through my whole body like nothing I've ever felt before. My body swayed in the huge glass tank and my eyes shot open. My muscles ached of pain as I moved fast, ripping the breathing mask off my face and taking the wires and tubes out of my body.

An alarm started to go off and my screams turned into whimpers. A green gas started to fill the glass I was in. I held my breath and started to punch and kick the glass with my bare hands and fists not caring about my aching muscles and body.

I used my elbow and hit the glass as hard as I could and the glass shattered into big chunks. I moved quickly and swiftly and knocked the chunks out of places and jumped out only resulting to glass getting into my feet.

I gritted my teeth as I took out the chunks of it. Footsteps could be heard running towards me and I didn't even have to think twice. I sprinted my butt off and ran as fast as you can with an aching body and legs that feel like they'll give up on you at any moment now.

My feet made tracks of blood behind me but I didn't care right now. I took weird twists and turns around the different bodies, promising myself I'd come back for them once I figured out what I was going to do. Then I noticed it.

There was blood staining my stomach and I looked down and pulled up my shirt a little only to reveal a huge gash stitched up and realized it. They got the chip. No. They couldn't have! Oh this is bad, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, bad!

Quickly I tried to start sprinting again but it was as if I couldn't. Like finding out that they got the chip out of my caused my body to not want to work again. Mentally I slapped myself and tried to run but only caused myself to fall.

I scrambled to my feet and tried sprinting again and finally succeeding. Relief washed over me as I barged through a door that led to the hall. The sirens got louder and so did the yelling of the COC agents.

I took different twists and turns, retraced my steps a few times, and got lost a lot but I never stopped because each time the voices kept getting closer and closer. Finally I came to a dead end at a brown wooden door and slowly went in.

No one was in there so I entered. Around the corner was flashing lights of different colors so I went to check it out. Once I rounded the corner my hands went immediately to my mouth and I shook my head repeatedly.

There were multiple small TV screens that showed flashing pictures and videos that changed every 5 seconds. They were of the whole world. The pictures that flashed through my mind. People were dieing, buildings were burnings, London bridge was falling, The Eiffel tower, The Leaning Tower of Pisa was now to ruble, Mount Rushmore was oozing lava from its face and much much more.

I look at all the buttons on the computer desk. Buttons glowed and blinked but I clicked one certain on that I knew was the right button. I watched on one of the screens as the glass doors where the CIA people were opened and they fell out.

Next thing I know I feel the cold tiled floor come in contact with my head and my body shaking uncontrollably as images flash through my mind again. But as they're flashing they're erasing my emotions.

All that was left then were the flashing images, sadness, hatred, anger, bitterness, and worst of all my emotions. Rage.

**Robot Zach's POV**

I walked in to see the real Cammie fall the the floor and start shaking like crazy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head only showing the whites and foam came out of her mouth. Cammie's heart beat was unbelievingly fast but something didn't seem right.

She lie still for 2 seconds and then screamed a horrifying sound that echoed in my metal head. It hurt so badly I fell to my knees and watched her start to shake again as red foam mixed with the white that came out of her mouth.

"No," she said once "Stop," again she spoke and finally "**_NO STOP!_**" The emotions hit me with so much force I fell back.

I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up and ran out of there because what I just saw could of possibly scared me for life and stay in my memory chip.

I left her, to most likely die.


	16. Cameron Ann Morgan Doesn't Need Help

Chapter 14

Cameron Ann Morgan Doesn't Need Help.

**My POV**

My limbs felt like jelly as I tried to stand up only to end up falling again. I coughed a whole lot and blood mixed with my saliva came out. I looked up at the screen where it showed the room full of CIA agents and saw them all walking out.

Bex, Zach, Macey, Liz, Grant, Nick, Louis, Xavier, and Jonas were all looking around for me and I could hear what they were saying.

"Where's Cammie?" Xavier asked everyone. They all looked around and had worried expressions on their faces but only one didn't. Zach.

"She actually got out. I could feel her pain, hear her screams, and see in my mind her break the glass. Some thing's not right about her anymore," Zach shook his head and rubbed is temple

"Oh my goodness," Liz gasped when she saw the trail of broken and bloody glass that I left a trail of when I was trying to get away

"It's Cammie's." Xavier told them

"Where'd she go? She wouldn't let them get her, she's not like that," Louis shook his head too and looked around at all the CIA agents

"She was pretty mad when I last heard her," Zach shrugged and then I stopped listening because I was filled with anger. I whipped around when I heard someone walk in not so quietly.

"Cammie," there stood robot Xavier and I was beyond pissed.

"What do you want?" I snapped sounding as if I could rip his stupid dam god metal head off right here right now. And maybe I could...

"No need to be snappy sister of mine," He grinned at me but all I did was scowl at him. I scowled so hard he looked away

"Call me sister again and I'll show you what I can do to you with your own boxers," I growled at him and finally had the strength to stand up but I had to balance myself on the screens

Robot Xavier seemed to notice because he smirked and took a step towards me "Oh because you obviously have the strength to?" Before both of us knew what was happening I had him pinned under me with his- oh my god are those boxers in my hands?

Anyways...before we both knew what was happening I had him pinned to the cold floor with me on his back, his boxers wrapped around his neck (how the heck did these get in my hands?) and had his neck twisted with my fist going straight through his head so I could see it on the other side.

Xavier's eyes went black and he lay, emotionless with me still on his back. I tighten the boxers tighter around his neck even though I knew he was dead already, but the anger in me just didn't want to go down.

"How do you like them apples?" I hissed in his ear. He might be dead but I really didn't care. I tightened the boxers more on his neck until the boxers ripped completely in half then I left him where he lay.

I looked at the screens once more and then ran out of the control room. CIA agents were running down the halls all dressed in white and then I saw them. Liz, Macey, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Xavier, Louis, and Zach.

"Cammie!" Bex threw herself at me and I winced because she crashed into my ribs

"Bex...," I trailed off while giving her a little push off of me. She gave me a confused look and then she looked into my eyes

"Cammie, are you okay?" Macey asked me but all I did was shrug because for some strange reason I was happy to see them all. Liz looked into the control room and gasped at the sight she saw.

"Why is Xavier-," I cut her off

"That's not Xavier," I motioned to the dead robot on the ground and then I was tackled to the floor. I sucked in a sharp intake of breath as Macey and Liz pounded on my chest and stomach.

"YOU TOOK US HERE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Bex, Grant, and Xavier peeled them off of me but I just lay there staring up at the ceiling while sadness washed over me like a waterfall of water.

"I know. It's all my fault. I'm sorry but who took you was not me. They got it. They got the chip, they have the information," Zach's face darkened and he looked at me in disgust and anger.

"They got it?" he asked, I nodded "You let them get it? You're right this is all your fault, now the world is in danger all because of you," my sadness what replaced by anger

"All my fault? This has to do with you too Zach! Don't try to blame me when your parents are the ones that are causing all of this!" I yelled at him while shakily getting off of the ground

"It doesn't bloody matter who's fault it is, what matters is that we need to work together to stop them," Bex yelled at us but I shook my head still unsmiling

"You guys need to get back to Gallagher, this is not your guys battle, it's mine. I let them get it, so it's my responsibility," they all tried to object and argue but I stopped them "NO! I AM NOT PUTTING YOU ALL IN DANGER! Go and don't come back."

I started to walk away but Xavier's voice stopped me.

""Cammie don't do it, you don't know what you're doing!" he yelled after me. I didn't even turn around all I said was:

"I know what I'm doing. It's for the better of it." I started to walk again but once again someone stopped me but this time he blocked my path.

"Gallagher Girl, don't do this," I shook my head again and Zach grunted in anger "I love you," I rolled my eyes and looked him straight in the eyes

"Oh cry me a river!" I walk past him but he grabbed my arm

"Cammie-," I whipped around and snatched my arm back, glaring at him in the process

"NO YOU LIED TO ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I screamed at him and pushed him away from me, turned around, and sprinted down the hall.

Little did I know what I was getting into by myself.


	17. Are You Serious!

Chapter 14

Are You Serious?

I was busy sprinting my butt off to notice the shadow with emerald green eyes that was _not_ a robot following me. Slowly I came to a walk and looked around. Someone was watching me. There was a very small and barley noticeable movement in the corner of my eye.

Before I knew what had happened I had pinned the person against the wall and looked into emerald green eyes and a cocky smile on his face.

"Zach," I could hear myself grind my teeth together in anger and my nails dug into his warm flesh

"Cammie I'm sorry but I couldn't-," I cut him off by throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. My face buried in the crook of his neck and his arms held me closer to him. Tears slid down my face and I sniffled softly.

"I'm so sorry Zach," I apologized "I'm so stupid, thank you for-," his lips covering mine silenced me and I just pulled him closer to me. I pulled away for air and he grinned at me.

"You don't get how long I've been waiting to do that," Zach smiled at me. Yes smiled not smirked.

"YOU TWO," a COC man yelled. I turned and ran full speed with Zach next to me as the COC guards chased after us. I wasn't fast because of my feet so Zach picked me up and held me bridal style like I didn't way 160 pounds!

Zach ran into a a random room with me still in his arms. He dropped me, literally, and closed the door and locked it before the COC agents reached it.

"Zach you idiot!" I yelled at him after I had stood up and rubbed my butt. Without him saying anything he grabbed me by the waist and shoved us into a small closet that I didn't even notice! "What the hell are you-," my sentence was cut short when outside of the closet I could hear the door being busted down and the COC agents running in.

"Those dumb kids took the air vent, hurry and get to the other rooms!" one man said. A chorus of "yes sir," went through the room and out the door. We stayed silent for a little while and listened to make sure that they were gone for good.

After 37 minutes I finally broke the silence "Okay I think they're gone so-," I looked at Zach and saw his eyes looking down. I followed where his gaze was and rolled my eyes "Zach, stop looking down my shirt so we can get out of here!" I snapped at him

He smirked and looked back up at me "I knew you'd get irritated," I rolled my eyes again and shoved him out, literally, smirked, and walked out.

"Idiot," I muttered and looked out the door to make sure the cost was clear. I heard voices behind me and whipped around

"Who's there?" the voices asked. I had just realized that there was a giant metal door that was cracked open a little bit and a gust of cold air pushed out of it. The sound of their voices echoed and I got curious so I silently crept to the door.

"Zach, I think someone's down here," I whispered and opened the door as slow as possible only to have it make a loud creaking sound that made me grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Can you be any louder?" Zach hissed at me when he reached the door with me

"Yes but I choose not to thank you very much," I snapped at him

"Who's there?" the voice sounded weak and forced out

"Isac it's no use, it's probably just the guard. You're going to get us whipped again," alarms went off inside me and before I knew what I was doing I had thrown the big metal door open so fast it hit the wall and made a big hole but I was too busy sprinting down the dark, cold, and cement staircase to pay any attention to that right now.

"CAMMIE COME BACK!" Zach hissed through clenched teeth while trying to catch up with me and keep his balance at the same time. Psh and he calls himself a spy!

"Isac Peter!" I yelp as I make it to the bottom steps. There were cells going up and down the small area and the only light there was was the torches on the sides on the walls where they were out of reach so the prisoners were being held at.

"How do you know our names?" the voice said at the very end of the tunnel. I sprinted down the tunnel and stopped at the very last right side one. There they were. My two older brothers. Isac and Peter Morgan who went missing 13 years ago and were said to be KIA. LIARS!

They looked so skinny you could see their ribs, their shirts and pants were loose on them, and there were scars all over their bodies. I wanted to murder whoever had done this to my brothers! I fell to my knees in front of their cell and looked into their deep crystal blue eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked them in a voice that sounded as if I was going to cry, and I was on the verge of tears right now

"Cammie what are you-," Zach stopped mid sentence when he saw me. I shot him a mean look and then turned my gaze back to Peter and Isac who were staring at me with faces that looked like they were thinking about something.

"Cammie...that name sounds so familiar but I can't remember where I've seen you at," Peter said examining my white clothes that were covered in dirt and the blood on my feet, hands, and cheeks.

"You have to remember me, I'm your guys little sister Cammie! You were taken away from me 13 years ago when I was four and you two were 8! Please you've got to remember! Isac! Peter! I'm your little sister!" I begged as tears slid down my face

"Cammie...Cammie...," I could practically see the gears moving in their heads as they looked at me.

"Cammie!" Peter yelled and crawled as fast as he could over to the bars that separated us "Oh god Cammie, I'm so sorry!" Peter and Isac were crying and I grabbed them through the bars and hugged them best I could. Then the moment was ruined by a gun being put to my head.

"Sorry I have to stop this little family reunion but I have some work to do, and it involves you Cammie," Zach's voice sneered. Anger and sadness washed over me. This was the _**real**_ Zachary Jared Goode and he wanted to kill me. But the thing that scared me the most was this wasn't a _**dream**_.

It wasn't a _**nightmare.**_

He wasn't a _**robot.**_

This was,

_**Reality**_**.**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah you people probably want to murder me now and I'm very sorry it took so flippin long but you know with school, homework, studying i can't really fit in the writing but i promise I'm typing as fast as i can and I'' have Cammie's Life up in a few days time. Well it is exactly 12:56pm and I'm going to drop dead any moment now because I'm tired well good night and thx for reading! STAY TUNED IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING!  
><strong>


	18. Apology

Oh my goodness you guys I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a year. Two of my grades got really low so my dad blocked fanfiction from my computer at home and I don't know where any of my stories have gone! I'm actually updating this at school so i wont be uploading that much, Im really and trully sorry! I promise i will try to update ASAP but im not sure! Love ya

~Marina


	19. Plans and Yo Yo's

**I'm back! For now...okay so i made this kinda long, it's almost 1 in the morning and I've been writing all night, sorry i was gone for so flippin long! Well enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Plans and Yo Yo's

"Zach," I hissed through clenched teeth as I slowly turned around, the gun now pointed at the middle of my forehead "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I barked at him, my eyes glaring holes into his head

"Don't worry, it's not loaded, it's all part of the plan," Zach told me with his cocky smirk but I didn't believe him one bit. Since when does a gun that Zachary Goode carry around not have bullets in it?

I kept glaring at the traitor in front of my eyes as the guards came down the stairs and Zach quickly pointed his gun at them, threatening to pull the trigger if they didn't back off. I stared at the guard who knew that Zach could easily spill their blood on the hard cement floor and not feel any regret.

Just like his mom.

Zach took the gun off of its safety, just to make it seem more realistic and pulled the trigger really fast on both of them, both Zach and I not expecting to hear the loud gunshot ring through the air and one bullet entering the two guards heads.

"I thought you said it wasn't loaded?" I asked him in a panic, I mean I've killed plenty of people in my life but I never expected for Zach to accidentally kill someone like that, more the less two people.

He shrugged "I didn't think it was," and with that he turned back to my brothers who stared in disbelief at Zach

"You're unbelievable," I muttered while I tried to pick the lock to my brothers cages before more guards would come down to break our skulls open against the wall. There was a soft click and the cell door creaked open slowly.

"Hurry up before the others come for us," Zach told them as he helped Peter and I helped Isaac. We made it up the stairs and I checked the hall and only saw my bloody footprints making a trail to this door.

"That's your fault," Zach whispered to me and I shot him a look that made him shut his mouth right away

As quick as we could, we all made our way out of the room and through the hall. I still had the tazer and the other weapons stuffed in weird places on me since what I was wearing didn't have any pocket on it.

Isaac and Peter were staying really quiet as Zach and I dragged their almost dead bodies. They barley weighed anything but in a way Isaac was really heavy for my little body. I sighed. There was a soft whistling sound that I only noticed at the last minute and pain shocked my whole right leg.

I gasped, almost dropping Isaac while trying to balance myself and looked down at my right leg to see a knife sticking out of it. I looked up and saw a man I didn't know standing there, staring daggers at me.

"I've got this," I told Zach while slinging Isaac's other arm around Zach's shoulder

"But Cammie, your foot," Zach told me, giving me a concerned look but I just shot him a look. I didn't need his sympathy, it was pathetic on many terms.

"I'll be find, now go and if my brothers are killed I'll rip your organs out with my bare hands, that's not a threat. It's a promise," I told him as I turned around and yanked the knife out of my leg, barley even flinching as I heard Zach and my brothers walking away from me.

The guy charged at me and I stood my ground until he was close to me. I spun to the left on my left foot since it was my only good foot and grabbed the first thing I could on his belt. I looked at the round thing that was now in my hand and had a dumb founded look on my face

"A yo-yo? How old are you, 7?" I asked him, holding the yellow yo-yo in my hand but shrugged it off as he charged at me again, wrapping it around my finger and flinging it at the guy. It hit him in the nose but that didn't stop him.

He slammed my weak body into the wall and I let a small gasp escape my lips as my head smashed into it harder then I expected. His arm was pressed pretty hard against my neck and I struggled to breath.

I balled my hand up in a fist and landed a pinch to his gut making him release the pressure on me by just a bit but it was good enough. Again I landed another punch to his gut then sent a punch flying at his face.

He held his nose and his gut as he leaned forward and started to cough hard. I flung out the yo-yo at him and it wrapped around his neck two times, I'm surprised that he didn't notice. I went behind him and tightened it, pulling on the yo-yo so the string tightened.

The guy was gagging and clawing at the string that wrapped around his neck but I wasn't going to let him go. I pulled it tighter until I saw the crimson liquid drip down his neck and he went completely still and slumped like a pack of potato's.

I pulled a little harder once more and finally realized his was as dead as road kill so I untied the yo-yo from his neck, it was now stained red with his blood, and stood up realizing that my right leg was stained in the mans blood but I didn't give it a second thought.

I carefully stood up, making sure not to hurt myself, and limped down the hall, looking for Zach and my brothers. I was lost in la la land when I ran into something hard and cold, the metal ringing in my ears.

Weakly, I looked up at ice blue eyes like my own and smirked. It was me! She smirked right back at me like she was all that and all I wanted to do was rip her robotic head off. I didn't like people making clones outta me. It ticked me off.

"I'll spare you now, but I will kill you when the time comes," She sneered at me and I growled at her in an unladylike like manner, but whoever said I ever acted ladylike in the first place?

We walked past each other and I saw door that was barley visible just a tiny bit open. I opened it, praying that it wasn't anyone that was close to me.

My luck just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

Yeah right.

I opened it and saw the whole room stained in crimson red blood and in the middle of it stood my big brother Peter with Isaac at his feet. For the first time in my life I felt horror fill my chest as I stared at my dead brother at my other brothers feet.

Peter wore a big grin on his face with a butcher knife in his right hand that was covered in blood along with his shirt and face and pants and shoes. At that very moment all I wanted to do was drop to the floor and scream and cry.

I wanted to die but dying was not an option. I mean, it was in my dictionary along with murder, saluter, suicide, and kidnappers but that's a whole different story.

Tears filled my eyes but I refused to let them fall because at that very moment I realized something. This wasn't the real Peter. Peter wouldn't do this, I mean I would, but Peter would never do this and Zach was no where to be seen.

And plus, when was it possible to have a grin that big on your face without your face being cracked in half? Well I didn't want to find out anytime soon so I walked out of the room, shut the door, and calmly walked down the hall, continuing my search for the three boys while acting as if nothing had happened.

I think I needed to take some pills or something before I went completely insane before I do something stupid.

Too late.

I heard the door to the room I had just come out of creak and I turned around to see crazy Peter standing there, grinning like a psychopathic freak ready to chop out my insides with that gigantic blood covered butcher knife that he cared in his hands.

He took steps towards me, his boots leaving blood boot prints on the white tile floor but I wasn't paying any attention to that, I was wondering why no one has come to take me to Mrs. Goode yet. Crazy Peter kept walking to me but I ignored him.

Once he was in arm length distance he raised the blood covered butcher knife above his head with that freaky grin on his face and I moved as face as a pain stricken girl could and popped up behind him like a jack-in-the-box toy would.

I plucked the butcher knife out of his hands like plucking a piece of grass out of soft soil and brought it down of his metal head with all my strength. There was the sound of wires being ripped apart and small sparks shot out of the robots head.

He fell to the white tiled floor with a loud thud with the butcher knife still sticking out of his head. He lay motionless for a little while before turned away from him and started to make my way down the hall again like nothing happened.

That's when I heard the sound of guys yelling.

I ran as fast as my stupid small legs could take me but I was too late. There stood Mrs. Goode with Zach and my weak brothers captive with two other men, all three of them pointing guns at Zach, Peter, and Isaac's heads.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot your family and your boyfriend," Mrs. Goode threatened and instead of telling her to stop I said something way more stupid.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled at her and saw Zach shake his head.

And of course to make matters worse, something hard came down on my head, knocking me unconscious but before I closed my eyes I saw Crazy Peter grinning down at me.

_Didn't I kill him? _I thought to myself as I fell into dark unconsciousness.

**Hope it was good enough! Please check out my new book Dark Woods Circus, I've been workin on it for a little while and I'm curious to if it's good or not? Please Review...i was gonna say something but i forgot what it was...well I'm tired so g'night! ~Marina :)**


End file.
